Almost
by GottaLoveTheRain
Summary: Used to be called slowly. This story is about puck and sabrina falling inlove through flirty and almost moments. Tell me what ya think! : Rated T just cuz Also sorry if the characters are a lil OOC. :/ I DONT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

**So Close! :/**

I sat there trying to finish my home-work which I seem to have a lot of now that I'm 16. I couldn't consintrate though, so I decided to go and take a walk in the woods. It was about 5:00 P.M. and Granny had just left with Red and Daphne to the store. Puck hadn't bothered me ever since we had gotten home from school 2 hours ago so... mostly she was home alone.

I went outside and walked into the woods. After about 20 minutes of just walking I heard a sound behind me like leaves under foot. I took out my dagger which I had gotten for my 14th birthday from Granny for self defense. The dagger was enchanted so if it cut you you would be unconscious almost immediatly. I had it in my hand ready for whatever was behind me or more so in front of me now that I am turned around. Then it started coming foward and I slashed my dagger at what ever it was.

"Chill out Grimm. It's just me. Gosh are you trying to kill me?" Puck said coming out of the shadows to show a smirk forming on his face.

"My gosh Puck don't scare me like that!" I said furious that he had scared me that much. Then I thought of something,"Hey, have you been following me this whole time?"

"Mostly," he said making his smirk grow wider.

"Ugh! Why are you planning to prank or were you planning on scaring me when I turned back?"

"Both, but now I'm just gonna walk along beside you." he said coming foward and walking beside me as I kept walking farther into the woods.

We had been walking for awhile now and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I guess lost my footing and I was about to hit my head HARD. Then I felt strong arms wrap around me. I opened my eyse to see Puck in a lunging possition with his strong well tanned arms around my waist and his eyes locked with mine. We stayed for God knows how long just staring into each other's eyes and we were inches away and Puck started to close the distance. My eyes fluttered shut as did his. I could feel his warm breath agianst my face as he got closer then...we heard a squeal and we jumped away meaning he stood up dropping me on my butt from shock. Right now I DESPISE Daphne! I could feel my face getting hot and I looked at Puck and his face was doing the same. I looked over to see Daphne with her palm in her mouth ,you would think at 12 she would stop doing that but she didn't, Red stood beside her and mouthed sorry to me.

"OW!" I finally said with anger and shock in my voice.

"Sorry," Puck muttered then put his hand out for me to take which I did. I got up off the ground and started to stalk back to the house as fast as possible so I could go to my room, which I no longer shared with Daphne, and not be bugged by anyone. To tell you the truth I'm still trying to figure it out myself. I mean it's not like I like Puck, right? Well if that moment would have happened I would probably know the answer to that question, but noooo it haaad to be ruined. Ugh! Why me?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Puck?" I called into the night. I was tied to a tree with a chain. "Puck! Help me. Help I'm going to fall." The tree was on the edge of a cliff and I could feel the cliff giving way. Then the cliff fell and me right with it."AH!" I screamed. The wind was blowing my hair upward. I struggled with the chains and they finally came loose. I stood up holding onto the tree for dear life. Then my savior came and wrapped his arms around me. We started to fly back up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. His arms held me tightly around my waist. Our faces were centimeters apart my eyes fluttered close. I felt his lips brush against mine and then...I woke up.

My eyes opened to see Puck's face right in front of mine. Oh gosh he probably heard me calling his name and I probably puckered up when we were about to kiss. I felt my face heat up so I looked down trying to hide it.

"So what where you dreaming about?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

"Nnothing" I stuttered.

"Sure whatever. Anyway time for breakfast." he said heading toward the door and then stopped turned around and leaned against the door frame. He had smirk on his face.

"What's so funny, stinkpot."

"Nothing" he said.

"What is it!" I felt like I was begging for him to tell me.

"You'll have to figure out a way to get it out of me." he said.

"Ugh! Fine I'll find a way." I said a smirk appearing on my face.

"Yeah right." he called over his shoulder.

I bet I could use him growing up against him. Just like yesterday when he was about to kiss me that was just hormones. Right or maybe it was more at least to me it might be but I will NEVER admit it out loud. Now it's time to plot.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry peoples! i was busy with school and reading other fanfictions to help me get ideas so yeah. But I'm here now and here is chapter 3! :)**

Chapter 3

S.P.O.V

I finally came up with the perfect way to get it out of Puck about why he was smirking at me. Watch all this for nothing watch what he was smirking about be stupid like some prank. Anyway so yeah...oh I guess you want to know what my evil plan is? Well... you will have to wait to find out. HAHA!

LATER THAT NIGHT WHEN EVERYONE IS ASLEEP EXCEPT...

I was so glad right then that Daphne had decided to share a room with Red. I got out of my sweat-pants and baggy t-shirt. I went to my dresser and pulled out my shortest shorts and a black tank top, this was going to be fun!

P.P.O.V

I was in my room laying down on my trampoline staring up at the many stars in the sky. I was wondering what Sabrina would try and do to get it out of me what I was smirking about. She is going to freak when I tell her what it is because it's nothing all it is is that I heard her whole dream about her calling my name and all unless... she is trying to get it out of me that I like her. Then I heard a twig snap behind me I looked back and saw Sabrina in WOAH! :o. She looked HOT! My mouth had dropped a couple inches when I saw her. She was so exposed which is not what Sabrina usually looks like so in my mind I took a snap shot to think of whenever I'm bored. Then she started to strut over to the trampoline...

**Sorry it's so short I'll try and update soon tell me what you think if you want to flame have fun. If you don't like it don't read it. Just to tell you I wasn't consentrating that much on this I was texting one of my friends and my other friend was straightening my hair so... yeah hopes you like peace :)!**

**-Grace**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

SPOV

I was a few feet away from Puck's "bed". He was on it with his mouth hanging open and his eyes popping out of his head, "Hi Puck," I said batting my eyes and smiling a sickly sweet smile.

"Hhhi Sasasabrina *gulp*," he managed to stutter out. I would have smirked but then it would ruin my plan. I crawled closer and closer to him to where I was mostly on top of him.

"Hi Pucky-Wucky," I said with puppy dog eyes. He couldn't or wouldn't take his eyes off my legs and look at my face. " So will you tell me now what you were thinking about?"

PPOV

"I had heard your dream." I said how does she do this to me.

"Are you serious?" she said sitting up."So I got in all this short stuff for nothing?" she said confused and angry while getting up. Then (I don't know what made me do it but I did) I pulled her down onto me. Our faces were inches apart, "No you didn't," I whispered.

"And why would you say that?" she whispered her breathing getting heavy.

"Because I love this outfit on you." I said with a smirk.

"Oh you do?" she said with a smirk also.

"Very much so." I said with my hand slow moving down from the middle of her back to her right thigh.

SPOV

A chill went down my back when he touched my bare thigh making goose bumps rise all over my body. He smirked at this effect on me. "So any other things you might have been thinking about?" I asked and just to make sure he told the truth I started nuzzling his neck with my nose.

"Well maybe but your going to have to do more than that to get me to talk." Puck said like he was being investigated.

"Oh really and what do I have to do?" I asked looking him straight in the eyes.

"Oh I don't know maybe..." he started

"A kiss?" I asked. He looked shocked but recovered quickly.

"That would do just fine." he said smirk spreading on his face.

Haha I eft you hanging! :p

Sorry I had to do it, :) Anyway sorry for the wait i think this is the longest chapter though! Oh yeah! Anyway I'll try to update soon :) thanx and tell me what ya think.

-Grace

-Icy Attitude


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**AN: Im not that good at grammar or spelling so yeah sorry if its not right but ya'll know what i mean or at least I hope so! :) plz reveiw i need ideas for some action to put.**

SPOV

My lips brushed his. I felt a tingle run down my spine. I was about to Puck agian when I heard a squeal/shriek brake the bliss silence. Puck and I jumped away from each other with our face a deep red. We both looked down at our feet not daring to look at Puck or Daphne. I jumped off the trampoline and ran straaight to my room not looking back. When I got to my room I slammed the door and locked it. I felt like crying but I would not cry. Sabrina Grimm does NOT cry. I was so confused did I like Puck? Yes! Does he like me? I doubt it, he was probably just messing with me. What would have happened if we would have kept kissing? I was so confused and a little hurt/sad that it didn't happen. The thing that confused me most was Puck. What did he think about all this? Was it just a game to him? Did he even care? I fell asleep thinking all these questions.

I woke up the next day to a loud bang which I guess was supposed to be a knock on my door. I got up and stomped to my door. "WHAT!" I screamed when I opened the door and when I did they weren't expecting me to open the door and knocked on my forehead which hurt. I scowled and glared at the person at the door it was...Puck? "What do you want Puck? I dont feel like-" I said and got cut off by him putting his hand over my mouth. I tried to talk but it came out in mumbling which you couldn't understand."

"Shhhhhh! Be quiet." He said walking in and closing the door behind him. He finally took his hand off my mouth.

"What do you want Puck?" I asked getting very annoyed.

"I needed some where to hide Daphne won't leave me alone. She keeps asking questions I either don't want to answer or won't answer or don't know the answer to." He said throwing his hands up in the air to make his point of him being way past annoyed.

"And you chose my room to hide why?" I asked.

"Because...um...I..ah..." He stuttered over his words.

**AN: Hahahaha another cliffy :p lol sorry but i had to stop writing here ill try to update soon but i can't tommorow really busy going to a concert woohoo any who reveiw plzzzzz! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**AN: I decided to be awesome and post another chapter but be warned this one will be really short so yeah any way on with the story. I've been getting reviews that say the title and story aren't going but im sorry im not very good with really long really slow stories you know Im not mad just wanted you to know. kk? Great you agree :)**

PPOV

What do I do I can't tell her the real reason I deicided on her room it would make it very awkward since she obviously doesn't like me? "Uh...um...I...uh...couldn't think of any where else?" I said but it sounded more like a question.

"Sure. O.K. You really got to work on the lying, Puck. Your losing your touch." She said with a smirk appearing on her face.

"Well...I don't have to tell you the truth I am a King!" I remarked puffing out my chest for emphasis.

She stiffled a giggle. "Fine but I now know how to get stuff out of you." she said stepping closer.

"What if I was jsut leading you on, by saying that was the way to get stuff out of me?" I retorted.

"What if it's true?" she said once agian stepping closer. Just then Daphne burst in you could see the lock picking kit behind her.

"Are you two dating?" she screached out and her palm went to her mouth and she started biting down on it.

"NO!" we screamed at the same time. Sabrian rushed out the door and ran down stairs and out the door toward the woods.

SPOV

I was walking around in the woods thinking of everything that had happened, then I heard leaves crunching under foot coming up behind me. I swiftly turned around and was struck in the shoulder with the blade of a dagger the wound burned. I was about to pull out my own dagger when they pulled out a peice of cloth and put it over my mouth and nose. I couldn't breath I felt like I was dieing I wanted to scream for Puck to come and save me or Uncle Jake or Granny maybe even Elvis I just wanted help. Just then everthing went black.

**AN: HAhahahaha cliffy agian hope you like im gonna try and slow things up since some peeps want it to go a lil slower but yeah review want to know what ya think cant wait to hear from ya thanx peace :)**

**-Grace**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: hey guys! i am so sorry i couldn't post earlier but i have been SERIOUSLY BUSY. I would have posted saturday but i had this church thing so... yeah. Anyway thankyou all of you that have left comments and followed my story and put it as a fave! :) **

**After you read this chapter i need help would ya'll like a lot of fluff or would you like it to be them fallinbg head over heals for each other really slowly tell me what you think should happen! on with the story.**

Chapter 7

SPOV

I woke up with a huge head ache I was chained to a tree. I could hear quarrelling a few feet away. Then I saw a dark figure making it's way toward me. Then I saw who it was...Nottingham(sorry for misspellings.). He smiled a wicked a smile making his scar kinda scrunch up. "Hello rattling." he spoke with venom in his words. All I did was spit on his newly polished shoes. He looked at it in disgust and then kicked me in the side as hard as he could. I screamed in pain, tears swelling up in my eyes. I kept the look of anger on my face with a few tears escaping and cascading down my cheek. Then my side started to not hurt. I must have had a look of surprise on my face because Nottingham had a look of evil joy on his face. "You don't feel the pain anymore do you?" he asked not waiting for my answer and went on, "We have used you as a experimental prodject. You are now an everafter." he said agian the wicked grin appearing on his face.

"What have you done to me? What are the powers? What will this do to me?" I screamed at him my words running together.

"We have improved you, my dear rattling. You now have wings like that fairy boyfriend of yours and-"

"He's not my boyfriend." I said looking at the ground. I could feel my face heating up.

"Who cares? You have wings, the power over water and to freeze it, power over weather, your hair and eyes change to the color of your emotions (This power will be hilarious for Puck to mess with! Shhhhhh! Don't tell Puck!), you can read minds, and you can shaoe shift into a white tiger." He said. I wonder if they know they just extremely helped me for when I want to give the Scarlet Hand a beating.

"Are you going to let me go or are you just going to start ranting on about how the Scarlet Hand will rule the world blah blah blah?"

"We are going to let you go but we are going to have to knock you out first. You don't think we would let you remember the way back to our head quarters did you?" and with that he grabbed a shovel a little ways away, swung, and landed a blow to my right temple that knocked me out.

PPOV

Sabrina had been gone for awhile so I decided to go search for her in the woods. It didn't take long to find her, she ways agianst a tree the right side of her head had a purple bruise and cut on it. I ran over to her. "Sabrina? Sabrina? Sabrina?" I screamed while rapidly shaking her. She finally woke up with a moan. I looked at the right side of her head agian and saw that the side of her head had some how rapidly healed.

"Puck?" she asked a little confused. Then she jumped on me and tackled me to the ground with a hug. "Oh Puck. They turned me into an everafter, the Scarlet Hand." she said in a rush. When she finally got off of me not that I was complainging when she was on top of me she told me everything that happened and when we got back to the house she told the old lady and everyone else the same thing.

...0...0.0.0

Later that night, I heard a stick crack behind me. I turned and saw Sabrina in her t-shirt and pajama pants. "What's up, Grimm?" I asked and turned my head back up to the sky looking at the stars. I felt the trampoline gain a little more meaning Sabrina had climbed on. I felt her brush agianst me. She laid there silent for a minutes then she started to talk, " Puck do you think you could gove me flying lessons?" she asked.

"Sure," I answered with no emotion. We sat there agian not talking.

"Puck?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm kinda..."

"Kinda what?"

"Scared," she whispered had almost not heard it .

"Don't be you have gone thorugh worse and your strong."

"Do you want to know what I just thought of?"

"Sure."

"I feel like I'm ugly and the everafter thing just makes me feel weird , like I don't belong in my family and...I'm just scared that I won't fit in anywhere that no one will love me. Daphne isn't really happy with me right now because I won't talk to her about...our umm...encounter when I was trying to get you to tell what you were thinking." she said. I could see she was scared because her hair was starting to turn a deep purple.

"First of all you are NOT hated everyone loves if you haven't noticed almost every guy in this town would kill to go on a date with you. Daphne will get over it in a couple days. Second you are still the same old Sabrina just with some advancements. And third you are not ugly you are one of the most beautiful woman I have ever met." I said I could feel my face heat up. Her hair turned a hot pinkish reddish and her face was the same color.

"Thanks Puck. I'm going to go now." she said. As she started to get up she lost her footing and fell on top of me. "I'm so sorry ,Puck. I didn't mean to." she rambled. This time I decided to get up first and put out my hand which she took and I pulled her to her feet. Then in one swift motion I picked her up bridal style and jumped and flew us to the door. When we landed I softly put her down on her feet. "Thanks," she whispered.

"Your welcome," I whispered back. Then out of no where she gave me a quick peck on the lips and went to grab for the door but before she left she whispered,"That was for the pep talk." And with that she was out the door and off to her room with me just standing there like an idiot.

**So did ya like it? Tell me what ya think and give me ideas I would love that. Also if you are one of the people that like to leave flame s go a head and do it i like when people do that because then I know what peeps feel bad about themselves so haha Im awesome like that! :) Anyway hope you liek this long chapter that I wrote to make up for leaving you at a cliffy and not updating! :) So yeah.**


	8. AN

Hey peeps! :)

I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY! For wht I said at the end of chapter 7 bout the flames and y'all feeling bad about urselves! :( now I feel bad I was having a really bad day and yeah so I'm sorry if I offended any of u. I didn't mean to just saying random stuff and taking my anger out :( so yeah I'll try to update soon but I'm busy wit test and feeling sick :/ anyway I was just reading reviews and saw that I offended people so I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry again. I hope u will forgive me! :)

Thanks

Grace :)


	9. Chapter 8

**HEYYYYYY! :) sorry for not updating so tired and going through rough stuff at school but nothing a normal teenager doesn't go through right? Anyway sorry and I hope you like this chapter! :) thanx for all my reviews! I love writing this! LOL :) well on with the story...**

**Chapter 8**

**SPOV**

What in the world possesed me to do that! Ugh! Stupid hormones! It was morning and I was trying hard to not look at Puck and to just avoid him so we don't have to be in awkward silence. This mission was NOT working. Almost everywhere I went he was there or Daphne was there trying to ask about my little try to get info out of Puck.

I was sitting on the porch with a cup of water a few feet away from me freezing it then unfreezing it. "Hey Grimm," said Puck which almost made me jump but I didn't want him to have the satisfaction of knowing that he scared me, "Are we going to practice flying or not?"

"Um.. yeah sure." was my intelligent answer.

"Lets go," and with that he was out in the yard. I got the hang of it after 15 minutes of Puck's teaching. Now I was up in the sky playing tag with Puck.

"I'm gonna get you." Puck called after me.

"No ya won't ,Stinkpot." I shouted over my shoulder. Then I heard a laugh under me. I looked down and Puck was under me with his back facing the ground.

"What were you saying, Grimm?" he asked.

"You still haven't caught me." I pointed out.

"Oh Yeah?" he asked. I could see a michevious glint in his eyes.

"Yeah!" I said egging him on.

"Fine," he said. Then he reached up put his hands on my waist and pulled us closer together our bodies and faces inches apart. "Gotcha," he said with a wink. I could feel my face heating up and I saw a piece of my hair which is now pinkish rec.

"Shut up," I mumbled. Then I had an idea. "Fine now I'm it." I said he still didn't move so I leaned in kissed his cheek, his hands lossened enough for me to slip out and with that I started flying back to the house.

**Hope ya liked it tell me if you think it's to fluffy or what! Anyway should I keep this story up or quit? Review and tell me plz! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**HEY PEEPS! :P**

**I finally had an idea for this chapter well kinda...anyway thank you to alll of those who have reviewed my story u know who u are I love yall :)! now on wit the story...**

**Ch. 9**

SPV

WHat is wrong with me? What is making me do these things I have kissed puck twice in one week(both on the cheek) but still WHY? Anyway when I got bakc to the house I went stright to my room closing the door behind me.

I was sitting on my bed when suddenly I can hear Puck's voice inside my head, "She likes me. No she hates me. No she likes me. My gosh Brina why do you have to do this to me? UGH!". Then it clicked I was hearing his thoughts. I could totally use this to know when he is going to play pranks even though he hasn't been doing it much lately... Then a knock on the door tore me away from my thoughts. "Who is it?" I yelled.

"Puck," I heard him say.

I started to panick thinking he might be mad or start asking questions I didn't want to answer or couldn't. I decided to act like nothing happened. "Come in," I yelled agian making sure he could hear me through the door. The door creeked open and Puck stepped in closing the door behind him. He just stood there not talking just looking at the ground.

"Did you need something, Puck?" I asked Puck usually doesn't just stand in my room and stare at his feet.

"Um...I wanted to um... test your um... other abilities." he said "If you want to."

"Sure," I said getting off the bed and heading over to the door. We walked outside to the open air and I took a deep breath."O.K. so which abilities?"

"Uh...Shape shifting, emotions, and weather." he stated. I shape shifted into a white tiger and roared with all my might. Puck looked a little shocked but then his face went to boredom.

"Now do weather," he commanded. I shifted back into myself and looked upwards toward the sky. I consentrated wanting it to drizzle a little. It started to rain litely. "Nice," Puck stated.

"How are you going to test my emotions even though you've already seen it?" I asked wanting to know his plan.

"I have 2 different ways. Would you like plan A or plan B?" he asked a smirk appearing on his face.

"Um...both so then you can see 2 different emotions." I said not sure what I was getting myself into.

"O.K.," he said. He came foward and picked me up bridal style. He flew up to where we were about 500 feet above the ground. Then...he dropped me. I forgot everything about flying at that moment. I was falling and saw a piece of my hair which was now a very deep purple and my eyes were probably the same color. Then out of no where I feel two strong arm wrap around me. even though right now I was kinda mad at Puck the scaredness of dieing concured it I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my head on his shoulder. We soon landed and he put me back on my feet that's when I exploded.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGIAN! DO YOU KNOW HOW SCARED I WAS?" I screamed at him. My hair was now an inflaming red.

"Sorry, Dogface but that was plan B." he said a smile on his face as if he thought this was funny.

"Then what's plan A?" I said still mad at him.

"This," and with that he took a step forward, placed his hands an my waist, and leaned down. As soon as felt his lips touch mine fireworks went off but just as soon as they came they left. I could feel my face heat up.

"Oh." was the best answer I could give him. A smirk apeared on his face then he started walking backwards toward the house and he was soon turned around and entering the house.

**hey peeps thanx for reading R&R plz this story will be ending in either ch 11 or 12 im sorry but i lost the feeling of the story :/ so yeah ill try and come up with another one but i might be working on a PJO one instead sorry plz tell me your thoughts.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey! :) thank you reveiwers ok so like as i told u in the last chapter i will be ending this story in the next chapter and then I will put an epilouge :/ so sorry but anyway im going to start a new one dont worry and in the epilouge i will give yall a sneek peek to see if you will even like it so u hav to review tht chapter so i know whether or not to do that story or wht so yea. i love yall! :) R&R! thx love ya! :)**

Chapter 10

SPOV

(_italics- sabrina's girly side)_

Why do i do these things? _Because he's hot, nice, caring, loving, and did i mention H-O-T! _He's is also stupid, mean, annoying, rude, and did I mention annoying! _You totally like _Do not! _Yeah you do. _Do not! _Yeah you do. _DO NOT! _YES YOU DO! _ Fine maybe a little bit but SHUT UP. Finally the Girly side of me is out of my head. I decided to go to Puck's room. I had a plan to find out if he actually likes me or if he is just messing with me.

I arrived at Puck's door and knocked. I hearda muffled come in from the insoide so I turned the knob to his room. I made my way to his trampoline and he wasn't there so I decided to check the lagoon and as a matter of fact i found him there. "Hey Puck," I said in a soft voice.

"Hey Grimm, what do you want?"

"Well..I was gonna ask if you wanted to play a game but..you dont seem to t be in the mood so never mind." I said and I sarted to back but then he satopped me.

"No,I'll play what game?"

"Truth or Dare but you can't dare me to do anything like bad or anything involving glop grenades."

I saw a frown on his then it disappeared and a smirk formed. "O.K., you go first."

"Kay, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to be nice to me for a whole week."

"Fine. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Baby." he muttered "Did you like it when you kissed me?"

"Um...Maybe" i said my face heating up.

"You have to give me a straight answer."

"No i dont"

"Yes you do."

"Ugh, fine! Yes I liked it." I said putting on my puting face while it was still tomatoe red.

"Oh really?" he said a smirk appearing on his face.

"Yes now shut up. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you like kissing me?"

"Um...yeah."

"O.K." a smile tugging at the corners of my lips.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to close your eyes until I tell you to open them."

"Fine," I said with a huff."Truth or dare?"

"Dare.'

"I dare you to tell me why I have my eyes."

"Because..."

"Ugh, whatever.'

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to pucker up."

"Wh-" I didn't get to finish what I was saying before I felt a pair of lips on mine. I wrapped my hands around his neck and I felt his hands rest on my waist. He leaned forward deepening the kiss. I was laying on my back he was almost on top of me while propping himself up on his right elbow. When had to seperate because we needed air, we also heard a squeal. We looked behind us to see Daphne and Red standing there with wide grins. We looked back into each others eyes not even caring anymore that Daphne was there. We put our foreheads agianst each other's and looked into eachother's eyes. Then Puck gave me a quick peck ont the lips.

"So...Does this mean You'll be my girlfriend?"

"Let me think about it."

I saw disappointment in his eyes then said,"I'm just kidding of course I'll be your girlfriend."

**I hope you liked this chapter tell me what ya think of it plz. R&R! Plz if you didnt read my message at the top plz read it! Thank you! :)**


End file.
